


Portrait Gossip

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 22 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://ladyblack888.livejournal.com/profile">ladyblack888</a>'s prompt of <i>Andromeda/Bellatrix: traitor, rebel, obedient</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Portrait Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyblack888](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladyblack888).



> Written on 22 May 2006 in response to [ladyblack888](http://ladyblack888.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Andromeda/Bellatrix: traitor, rebel, obedient_.

Bellatrix was never the traitor of the nursery; she defended her sisters from harm and taught them more than any of their nannies ever did. 

It was a joy to watch the little darlings. 

When that little rebel, Andromeda, wanted to learn how to snog, it was Bellatrix who taught her how, sighing to learn just how obedient her little sister could be. 

It was a joy to witness that development. 

When Andromeda defected to the Muggles, well, Bellatrix lost some of her warmth—and she began to neglect Narcissa.

It was saddening to see how Bellatrix's favoritism caused her baby sister so much pain, but then, what can you do? Narcissa never had Andromeda's spark.

I hear now that both of our girls have married well and that Andromeda will soon come to regret abandoning her family.

It will be a great day when the ungrateful bitch does, I think.


End file.
